


You, Us and the arms stretch in between

by Duetronomy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Soft nsfw
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 78





	You, Us and the arms stretch in between

I shudder at the hand coming up under my shirt. It pinches my nipple and I have to stifle a small gasp. What the hell is he doing? Now of all times?. George is right in front of us for fucks sake.

Dream doesn't seem to care since he brings into my pants, not far enough to touch anything, just keeps it there while he starts to kiss the back of my neck sensually. Slowly.

I'm not really one for kinky shit, and fucking just a foot away from George's bed is damn near brazen but It's been so long since Dream and I have done anything that I'm reacting so quickly.

I turn around to face him and he kisses me sweetly before I can get a whisper out.

He rubs my outer thigh lovingly before wrapping his hand loosely around my dick. I'm already so hard.

I slide my hand down his stomach and into his pants. I take out his dick and start stroking him slowly. He does the same to be and the pleasure shoots up my spine. 

My breath comes out in small little huffs and I press close to Dream. He's so warm and inviting. I love him and I would tell him George wasn't an arms stretch away.

We've been discussing inviting George into the relationship and this is not how I'd want him to discover that.

Just thinking of George while there's a hand of my dick feels scandalous. Dream's hand. George and Dream and oh god I'm gonna cum but Dream gets there first.

He tenses and turns his head to muffle his wrecked moans with his pillow, shaking slightly as he comes undone. I work him through him cumming on the bed in the space between us.

God he's so hot. He's mine.

It sneaks up on me. Suddenly my cum is all over Dream's hand as I silently draw out a moan with shaky gasps. He nuzzles his face to mine and I smile as I drag the blanket up higher and over us two.

And nobody notices the way George clutches his pillow as the rubs his thighs together

**Author's Note:**

> Poor George lol


End file.
